The present disclosure relates generally to a compact container configured to hold a liquid, gel or semi-liquid material, such as a cosmetic material. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a compact container configured to support an applicator for dispensing the liquid, gel or semi-liquid material. The present disclosure also relates to methods of manufacturing such compact containers.
Cosmetic materials (e.g., lip glosses, foundation, concealer, lipstick, lotions, etc.) are often applied and/or dispensed using an applicator. Applicators (e.g., wands, brushes, pads, sponges, etc.) are sometimes supported within the compact container when the compact container is being stowed, but are generally configured to be removed by a user in order to apply and/or dispense the cosmetic material. Providing an applicator that is removable from the compact container may increase the likelihood that the applicator will become contaminated or lost. Further, a user may have difficulty trying to hold the compact container with one hand while using the applicator with a second hand.
Thus, there is need for an improved container for holding and dispensing a liquid, gel or semi-liquid material, and particularly, a cosmetic material in such form.